Poison and Life Berries
by DJ Flipstar X
Summary: Ash is killed in a freak attack by Team Rocket. Enter the world, three years later, with more Team Rocket and a conspiracy involving all of the Nurse Joys....
1. Prologue

Hi everybody!   
  
I'm typing up my first anime fanfic and posting it here to test it. If I get positive feedback, I'll post it on my website and put up part 2!   
Tell me what you think of this by replying. Note: Just because its a Pokemon fic does not mean its going to be some kiddy thing. Never seen a kiddy-type Pokemon fic anyway.   
  
Anime: Pokemon   
Genre: Angst, Romance  
Rating: Not sure, maybe PG13 for slight language and other stuff   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, and anything here that actually happens in any show (I doubt it) is purely coincidential, blah blah blah you know this.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Pokemon Part 1   
Prologue   
  
Our heroes are wandering down the path to the next gym. They're slouched and all their faces look like Brock's. Where are they exactly? Lost....   
  
Growl...   
  
Ash's stomach gave a rather loud rumble. "Damn, I'm hungry," he said.   
Misty gave him a rather hard poke. "Well, we're all hungry and haven't eaten anything for 10 hours so shut up and quit whining," she muttered impatiently.   
  
"Pika," Pikachu agreed.   
  
"Well I'm hungry all the same and I'll complain if I want to," Ash replied.   
  
Just before a fight could break out, Brock stepped in and broke it up. "Look," he said, "Now is not a good time to fight. We can fight after we find somewhere to rest. Now I know there should be an inn somewhere and-"   
  
"Shut up Brock you said that one hour ago!" Misty yelled.   
  
"No you shut up!"   
  
"You!""You!""You!""YOU!"   
  
"The both of you shut up!" Ash yelled.   
  
"YOU SHUT UP!" Brock and Misty yelled at him with SD gigantic heads.   
  
"Pika...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
They all lay on the ground black and fried with electricity.   
  
"Toge-Toge-prrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiii!"   
  
Ash recovered and saw a fish leap out of a stream.   
  
"WATER!" He yelled.   
  
They all ran to the stream and started drinking.   
  
"Hey," Ash said, "There's fish here! Let's fish!"   
  
And so they started fishing, not knowing of the danger so close to them...   
  
*********************   
  
In another part of the same forest, maybe about 2 miles away from our heroes...   
  
Team Rocket was planning their next scheme to capture Pikachu.   
  
Wait...something wasn't right about this plan....   
  
Jessie was extremely pissed. Who wouldn't be, after trying to capture a Pikachu for maybe 100+ episodes? And failing all 100+ episodes?   
  
By now, her mind had become quite twisted. Partly from failing that many times, and partly from getting shocked from Pikachu about 95% of those failed captures. While James' and Meowth's minds were also twisted, for some reason, Jessie's mind was more twisted, mainly because her mind was twisted before she became part of Team Rocket.   
  
Right now, their plan to capture Pikachu was simple:   
  
Kill the twerps.   
  
If the twerps were dead, they reasoned, Pikachu, and all their Pokemon, would be wild, which meant that, since most of the Pookemon were in the Pokeballs, they could just pick the Pokemon off the   
twerps' lifeless bodies.   
  
But how to kill them? The easiest way to kill someone is to use a gun. However, the trio always liked to be original. So...   
  
"Hey," Jessie said. "Look what I bought from the black market."  
  
She held up a bottle containing a smoky black liquid.  
  
"What's that?" James asked.  
  
Jessie grinned an evil grin. "Heh, you'll see. Arbok, come out!"  
  
A small laser fired out of the Pokeball. A moment later, the giant cobra stood poised, ready to obey his/hers/its master's order.  
  
Jessie held up the vial. "Arbok, take this for me."  
  
Arbok obeyed. As soon as it downed the liquid, its eyes glowed red for a while, then turned back to normal.  
  
"Now," Jessie commanded, "Fire your Poison Sting attack at the nearest tree!"  
  
Arbok opened its mouth and fired small white needles at an oak tree, striking it with deadly accuracy. A second later, the tree turned black and withered to a dead stump.  
  
Jessie smirked. "And guess who our next target will be?"  
  
***********************  
  
"Hahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ash sighed. They had just eaten quite a good meal. "Well, let's get going!"  
  
The three got up and walked a while, until they reached a deep canyon. The only way to cross was a thin, rickety bridge.  
  
"Well," Misty said, "Who goes first?"  
  
Brock pondered. "I've got it! Let's draw sticks to see who goes first. Whoever gets the longest stick leads us across this bridge."  
  
They did. Brock had the longest stick, Misty got the second longest, and Ash got the shortest.  
  
Brock led the way. "Slowly, slowly." The bridge swayed dangerously as they crossed.  
  
Brock lept off the bridge as he neared the end of the bridge. Misty just stepped off. Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder and landed on solid ground. Ash placed one foot on solid ground...and the part of the bridge his foot was on snapped off. Ash screamed as he felt that part break and he lost his balance. He almost fell into the canyon when Misty grabbed him on the hand and pulled him up. For a while, they all just lay on the ground, gasping and recovering. Then Ash turned to Misty and said, "Thanks for saving my life."  
  
Misty only smirked at him. "Now you owe me two things. Money for my bike, and for saving your life!"  
  
"Damn, you have got to be kidding-hey, who's there?"  
  
A bush in front of them rustled. Three figures popped out.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!" "James!"  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
  
Ash only groaned. "You fools again? You really pissing me off, you know?"  
  
Jessie just flipped him off. "We have a suprise for you. We figured something out. There is one way for your Pikachu to become wild again for us to catch."  
  
Brock spoke up. "That's if their trainer dies, right?"  
  
"You guessed it," James said. "Guess who will make you bite the dust early? Us."  
  
"What?!?!" Ash exclaimed. "Man, you idiots have really gone off the deep end this time. No way you can kill us, you're just a bunch of morons."  
  
"Uh-uh-uh," Jessie said. "We do have a way. Arbok, come out and demonstrate on one of those trees!"  
  
A cobra came out of Jessie's Pokeball and fired at a tree. The tree died like the last one.  
  
"Oh man," Ash said. "We are in deep shit."  
  
"No duh, Sherlock!" Jessie said. "And I'm gonna kill the girl twerp first!"  
  
"Huh?" Misty said. "You mean me?"  
  
"No shit! You're getting more beautiful every day! I am the most beautiful person in the world, and I intend to keep it that way! Arbok, glare!"  
  
Arbok faced Misty and stared at her. Misty found that she couldn't move. "Help! I can't move!"  
  
"Now Arbok!" Jessie commanded. "Fire Poison Sting at her!"  
  
Arbok fired.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
Just then, Ash tackled Misty, making the needles miss them both and striking a tree.  
  
"Now Pikachu!" Ash said. "Thunder attack!"  
  
"Pi~ka~Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"  
  
From under Team Rocket, a mysterious explosion occured, sending them into the air.  
  
"Hahahaha!" Jessie laughed. "Hey twerp, I suggest you look at your leg! Team Rocket is blasting off again!" *Ding*  
  
Ash looked at the calf of his left leg. Sure enough, there was a small red scratch where the poisonous needle had scratched him. He felt faint and collapsed. He stayed concious enough to see Misty's worried face and managed to say "Heh. You save my life, and I save yours. Now we're even," before blacking out.  
  
Misty gasped and placed a hand on his forehead. "Holy crap, he's burning up! Is there a hospital nearby?"  
  
Brock checked his map. "No, but there's a Pokemon center not far ahead."  
  
Misty said, "Good. You carry his legs and I'll carry his head. Just let me put Togepi in my backpack." She placed Togepi in her backpack, picked up his head, now contorted with pain, and started walking. "You better live, Ash."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
My Notes:   
  
-This fic probably sux.   
  
-It's also been in my head for way too long and needs to be shared or I'll explode.   
  
-Don't blame me for all the Shut Ups at the the beginning, I had no other idea how to get Pikachu to shock them all.   
  
-This shows I am not a humor master. 


	2. The Curious Tradition of Nurse Joys DO N...

The Curious Tradition of the Nurse Joys  
chapter 2 of Our fic  
By DJ Flipstar X  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed my story! It encourages me to keep writing out these fics! Please review when you are done reading this!  
It's a good thing you're not skipping this section of our tale. It's very important.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, and this is an unofficial habit of the Joys-they most likely don't do any of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Before we can continue with our story, I must tell you of a curious tradition of the Nurse Joys. You see, in order for the  
Nurses to be able to learn anything, they must get it from the Nurses who do know how to be a nurse. In order to be a nurse,  
a young Joy, maybe at age 6, must become the apprentice of an older, real Nurse Joy. That way, they can get hands-on  
experience in the medical world. Not only that, but the Nurses can also take in human patients when there are no human  
clinics nearby.  
  
Such a tradition is not without it's prices, however. You see, a Nurse is bound by a sacred vow: While they can take in  
human patients, they cannot let more than three humans die. If three die, then the Nurse has to follow the sacred vow and  
_kill herself._ That way, the Nurses reason, no other humans shall die by an "Incompetent Nurse". Furthermore, the  
apprentice must also kill herself in order to cleanse the world of the foul teaching of the failure of the bad nurse. The  
Nurses find this tradition necessary, even though it is a sad tradition.  
  
Yet, there are some Nurses who no longer have any feelings about this. In fact, their feelings have long ceased to exist.  
It is their way of coping with tragedy in their past; by having no feelings, they do not have to break down and cry about  
it. These Joys cannot be Nurses due to lack of feeling, so they govern the Nurse Joy world. Instead of the normal dress  
that is common for Nurse Joys, these unfeeling Joys wear black suits and dark shades. These Joys are called the "Dark Joys",  
due to their lack of feeling and their suits.  
  
This said, we can move on with our story....   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Author's notes:  
  
What do you think of this tradition? Trust me, it ties in with the third chapter. Please review!  
  



	3. Back to our story

Back to our story  
Chapter 3 of our fic  
By DJ Flipstar X  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello again people! I'm glad you're here reading this fanfic! Without you, I would not be doing this at all! Thanx to all the people out there who reviewed! Please keep on reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own-who the hell really cares?! I ain't earning money for this, so what the hell?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash's face was screwed up in pain as his companions carried him to to nearest Pokémon Center. They all told him to hold on, but doubted that he could hear them. Soon, they reached the Center, and ran in.  
  
The Joy inside greeted them. "Hello, and welcome to this center. I am keeping an apprentice here. How may I assist you?"  
  
Misty quickly yelled, "Please, you have got to help this boy here! He's been poisoned horribly!"  
  
Brock blushed and said, "Please examine me first, I think I'm sick with love!" His face met Misty's mallet.  
  
"You might want to treat this guy after for brain damage," she grumbled.  
  
Joy looked worried. "You want me to treat another human?" She asked. "Oh dear...2 people have already died in this clinic. If another one dies...."  
  
Well, you all know what happens, but only Brock knows. "I don't think you have to worry, he's only been poisoned by a poison sting," Brock said.  
  
Joy sighed in relief. "Well, then we should get working. Joy! Chansey! Let's get to work!"  
  
A younger Joy came out of a doorway, followed by a Chansey. The Joy was quite young, about 14 years old.  
  
Nurse Joy placed Ash on a cart. "Let's wheel him into the poison control room. Ready? Let's do this!"  
  
They went into a room, where the doors closed. Misty looked worried. "I hope he survives," she whispered.  
  
*********************  
  
Brock and Misty were sitting in the Center waiting room. One hour had slowly ticked by, then two.  
  
Misty lost her patience. "What the hell is taking her so long?!"  
  
Brock shushed her. "That was a pretty powerful poison used, you know."  
  
Just then, the door slid open. Nurse Joy walked out with a sad expression on her face. She was followed by an equally sad-looking Apprentice Joy. Even the Chansey that walked out looked sad.  
  
Misty lept off and started shaking Nurse Joy. "Howishehowishehowishe?!?!"  
  
Nurse Joy shook her head. "I'm afraid that the poison is an altered strain. Nothing we have can neutralize it."  
  
Misty stepped back, with a shocked expression on her face. "You mean...?"  
  
Apprentice Joy stepped up. "Yes... he is dying right now."  
  
Misty felt weak in her knees. "No...."  
  
Apprentice Joy continued. "He's quite calm right now, although he must be in a lot of pain. He told us that he wanted to see Misty. Aren't you her?" Misty nodded. "Then I think you should go see him now. He seems to have something very important to say. You will find him in Room B9." Misty agreed silently and walked off. Pikachu wanted to follow, but Misty told him to stay. She said something about making sure Brock and Joy weren't alone, as if she had forgot that there was another Joy in the room. Pikachu decided to stay.  
  
**********************  
  
Misty walked into B9 and found Ash in bed. By now, he was shivering, despite the fact that the room was quite warm. A heart monitor attached to him was showing erratic pulses. His face was contorted in pain, but he relaxed when he saw Misty. "Ah... Misty," he said. "Just the... person ...I wanted... to see. I...have...something...for you...in my back...pack...look in...the small...area...your bike...money...."  
  
Misty looked in his backpack. Sure enough, there was an envelope labeled "Misty's bike money". Misty took it. "Thanks, Ash," she said. She didn't leave yet, as she wanted to be by Ash's side. "Umm, Ash?" She asked.  
  
Ash seemed not to hear, as he was just staring at the ceiling. "Ash?" She asked again. Then, as if Ash was in a trance, he started to speak his mind, as if Misty wasn't there. He said in a clear voice, "Wow. My Pokémon adventure was sure interesting. I have met such a pretty girl named Misty." Misty blushed faintly at this statement. "She was such a great friend. But now...I have...feelings when I think about her. I can't get her off my mind-her spunky attitude, her dumb insults about me, the way she always stopped Brock from flirting with a girl, and how pretty she's grown. But this is the first time I've ever felt something like this for someone. Is it...love? AAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ash started twitching again, his face in agony. Misty only watched in horror as Ash convulsed and shaked. Then suddenly, he stopped, his eyes wide open. However, they were dull. At the same time he stopped, the heart monitor next to him registered nothing. Ash was dead. Misty walked up to the body and sat beside it. "I think it's love...and I feel these things for you too. I love you, Ash. Please come back...." Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought she would never see him again. Then she started sobbing into Ash.  
  
***********************  
  
"Nurse Joy, we have just recieved information that a human has died in your clinic today. You have one hour to cleanse the world of your foul malpractices. You will have to take you apprentice with you. We will check within 30 minutes to make sure you are done. Good day." *CLICK*  
  
Nurse Joy hung up the phone after she was informed by a Dark Joy about this. She heard the wailing and stood up. "Well," she said to her apprentice. "Let's go." She tried to pull Apprentice Joy with her, but she resisted. "I don't wanna die yet!!" She yelled. Nurse Joy pulled a bit more forcefully, and was able to get her out of the door. Brock knew what was happening, and followed the girls.  
  
Nurse Joy and Apprentice Joy were just at the edge of a cliff when they heard Brock yelling at them. "STOP!" he yelled. He ran up to them, out of breath, and said, "I know about this tradition, Joy. You can't do this to yourself and your apprentice. It's just wrong."  
  
Nurse Joy gave him a sad smile. "I'm glad you're caring about me, Gym Leader Brock, but I must do this. I can't let other people die by my hands anymore."  
  
Brock walked up to her. "It's not your fault Ash died. He couldn't be cured in the first place."  
  
Nurse Joy replied, "Regardless, he died in my clinic, so technically, it is my fault. I must follow tradition...thanks for caring. Bye...." She started to fall backwards into the gorge,but Brock caught her hand. "You can't do this!"  
  
Nurse Joy didn't reply. Instead, she took a knife out of her dress pocket and slashed into Brock's hand. The pain was enough for Brock to loosen his grip on her hand, and she fell.  
  
"AW CRAP!" Brock yelled. He could only stare into the gorge in silence. He snapped back to reality when he heard cars drive up to the cliff.  
  
Brock turned his head. They weren't cars; they were black limousines. Out stepped a Joy out of each one. But something was different about them. For one, they were wearing black tuxedos and dark sunglasses. They wore their hair down, instead of in the odd shape regular Joys wear. And they seemed cold and merciless, with no expression on their face. Brock gulped. He knew who he was facing: The Dark Joys, who rarely showed themselves to anyone. They were incredibly powerful.  
  
One Dark Joy stepped up to the cliff. "Good," She said. "The world has been cleansed of her foul malpractice...for now."  
  
Another Dark Joy stepped up to Apprentice Joy. "But this one is still alive." The first Dark Joy turned to her. "You know what to do. Dispose of her."  
  
The second Dark Joy pulled out a gun and aimed it at Apprentice Joy. "Got it." Before she could shoot her, Brock ran up and shielded her. "You can't kill her! She said she doesn't want to die yet, and I won't let you take her life!"  
  
The Dark Joy with the gun stared at Brock. "It is necessary, in order to make sure that what she learned as a nurse apprentice cannot kill other people." When she said that, Brock had an idea. "What if she wasn't a nurse apprentice? What if she was my apprentice as a gym leader and breeder?"  
  
Dark Joy #1 considered it. "You are Gym Leader Brock, right?" Brock nodded. "Okay then, we will discuss this matter in the Pewter City Courthouse. You both will come with us to Pewter City. Do not worry, we will not harm you until this matter is settled." Brock agreed and followed them. Apprentice Joy went too, holding Brock's hand tightly.  
  
***********************  
One month later....  
***********************  
Location: Cerulean City Gym area  
***********************  
A figure was headed for the cliff near the gym. The female was dirty, and her once red-orange hair was now dull and brownish. Her clothes were also dirty and unwashed. Her face was tear-streaked and unwashed. She seemed to be delirious. As she headed for the cliff, she only had one thought.  
  
(I will join my love in heaven right now.)  
  
"Misty!!"  
  
A blonde female ran up and grabbed Misty's waist just as she was about to throw herself off the cliff. Misty started to sob and beat her fists on the blonde. "Let me go Daisy! I want to be with Ash!"  
  
Daisy slapped her hard. "Don't even think about it! Ash saved your life! The least you can do to preserve his memory is to live! Do you want him to die in vain?! He saved your life so you could live it, not throw it away!"  
  
That dumped some cold water on Misty. She stopped resisting and just went limp. Daisy hugged her and spoke again, this time in a softer voice. "The great fanfic writer at Fanfiction.net, Rann Aridorn, once said 'You can't go them [the one you love] by hurting yourself, because when you hurt yourself, you hurt the one you love.' Don't do this to yourself or Ash."  
  
Misty was silent for a few moments. Then she hugged her sister back. "But I miss him so much...."  
  
Daisy reassured her. "Don't worry. You will see him again someday. I promise that. Now let's go home and have some tea, okay?"  
  
Misty looked into her sister's face, and, for the first time in one month, smiled. "Okay."  
  
The sister's walked home, not knowing that they would meet Ash sooner then they thought....  
  
***********************  
Meanwhile, in the Pewter city courthouse....  
***********************  
  
Brock was sitting in front of the Judge, who was another Officer Jenny, and about 20 Dark Joys. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. Next to him was Apprentice Joy, looking as tired as Brock.  
  
Officer Jenny was silent, and then started to speak. "I have reached an agreement with the Dark Joys. Apprentice Joy, you will be hereby known as Breeder Joy. Your other title will be Gym Leader Joy. You may also live if you do not practice nursing. However, the both of you are also banned from all Pokémon centers. And Brock, you will be fined $100 for flirting with me. Case dismissed."  
  
Brock and Apprentice-nay, Breeder-Joy got up and went to leave. The Dark Joys only stared at them in silence. Right now, Brock was relieved that Breeder Joy would not die. He also had another thought besides that one.  
  
(Those Joys sure as hell don't look so damn pretty.)  
  
  
***********************  
To be continued....  
***********************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Notes:  
  
-Yup, instead of a cheesy romance scene between Ash and Misty, you get a cheesy...melodramatic scene!  
  
-Judging from the melodramatic scene, you can guess that I have never had a girlfriend, or a crush on anyone. You guessed correct!!!  
  
-To Rann Aridorn: I hope you don't mind me using your statement in my fanfic. I really think it was a good statement.  
  
-To everybody else: Read one of Rann Aridorn's fics now! And please review! Thanx!  
  
-Whew, what a long chapter. Took me several days, even though it's summer.  
  
-Review button down:  
  
V  
Here. 


	4. What's happening Silver Cave?

What's happening @ Silver Cave?  
Chapter 4 of Poison and Life Berries  
By DJ Flipstar X  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whew, I finally update after a long time with another chapter. This chapter is quite short, but don't worry; the story will get better. This chapter takes place during the time after Misty's attempted suicide.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Only the newbies of fanfiction would not know that I don't own Pokémon, that this is just a fanfic, and that anything that happens on the actual show that are like this is purely coincidential.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Pikachu looked around the area as he relaxed under a tree. His eyes fell on Ash's, his friend/master's, grave. Ash had been dead for over a month now, and buried a week after his death. While most of the his other Pokémon had been freed (Although Totodile, a water Pokémon, went with Misty,) Pikachu had decided to remain as Ash's gravetender.   
  
Now that that duty was done, Pikachu was just bored. His eyes fell upon the mountain of stones that blocked the entrance of a cave. Ash was buried in a small clearing in Silver Cave. While the cave was just a huge tunnel, there was a small path that lead to a good rest site, with sun, a clear lake, and fruits. However, three weeks ago, the entrance to that place had collapsed. The area was surrounded with steep mountains, and the area was too small for a plane to land in, so escape was now impossible. Before, Pikachu could have just explored the cave whenever he was bored. Now though....  
  
Pikachu sat up and looked around. He decided to get look for some fruits. As he looked around, he saw plenty of fruits. he thought.   
  
Sure enough, there was a large piece of fruit to the left of him. It was about the size of Pikachu's paw, and judging from Pikachu's instinct, it was edible...and special. Pikachu took it, along with some other fruits he found, and went back to Ash's grave. No matter how hungry Pikachu was, he always made it a tradition to eat his food near Ash's grave. It was like eating with Ash....  
  
Pikachu picked up the heart-shaped fruit and bit into it. The fruit was apparently juicy, as a good amount of blue juice spattered onto the area where Ash was buried and quickly absorbed by the dirt. Actually, the fruit was made of juice, as there was nothing left of the fruit except for the skin. Disappointed, Pikachu ate the skin. he thought,   
  
He then noticed a strange glow in the dirt above Ash. Puzzled, he walked a bit closer to it...then jumped back when a green-gloved hand reached up and above the dirt. The hand placed itself on the ground and started to push. A figure rose from the grave. The figure (looked male) was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and a blue vest. He wore a red and white cap with a strange symbol over it. His cheeks had a round red dot on them, about the size of a quarter.  
  
Ash had risen from the grave.  
  
He looked around, and saw a very scared Pikachu. "Hi Pikachu," he said. "Ummm, wasn't I dead?" Pikachu responded by letting out a thunderbolt attack. Ash held up his hands to block it, but instead, the electricity came together in his hand. Ash fell back and the electricity flew into the air. "Hmm? I didn't get hurt?" Ash mumbled. He felt at the red marks on his cheeks and compared them to Pikachu's. "Hmmm...I wonder...."  
  
He placed himself in a battle stance. Then the yelled "THUNDERSHOCK!" A small amount of electricity came out of his cheeks and into his outstretched hand. It formed into an orb, which Ash fired at a mountain wall. The ball crashed into the wall, leaving a very small hole.  
  
Ash was stunned by what he could do. "Pikachu!" Pikachu bounded over and sniffed his hand. Then he recognized Ash, smiled, and and lept onto his shoulder. Ash was glad that he had his friend back. "So you wanna update me on what happened?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Some Time later....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ash sat back, trying to comprehend what Pikachu had just told him. "So you're saying that I have been dead a month, I'm buried in a small grove in Silver Cave, we can't get out because this area is sealed, every other of my Pokémon are gone, and I was revived after you ate a heart-shaped berry and its juices fell on my body?"  
  
Pikachu nodded.  
  
"Wow. Maybe 'Dexter' has something about this berry."  
  
Ash pulled his Pokédex, a miniature encyclopedia, out of his pocket and looked up 'Heart-shaped berry'. After a few moments, 'Dexter' beeped with a response and started talking.  
  
"Life Berry- a very rare heart-shaped berry that has the power to revive a dead person. It must be eaten by a Pokémon, and the berry's juices spattered over the corpse, to not only revive the person, but give the person the powers of the Pokémon that ate the berry. Research is still being done with this berry."  
  
Ash sat back in amazement. He and Pikachu were both silent for a while. Then Ash turned towards the cave-in. "Perhaps, if we work on our powers," Ash said," maybe we can break that pile of rocks."  
  
As he and Pikachu got up and walked toward the rocks, Ash thought, I wonder how Misty is doing?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Notes:  
-There really is a Silver Cave! Well, in the GBC Gold and Silver games anyway. A bunch of powerful Pokémon live there, and if you can make it to the end, you can even fight Ash!  
-Sorry if this is so short. chapter 5 should be long enough.  
-Yes, flames are welcome!  
-BTW, if you think this is gonna get happier because Ash is back, heh you're in for a suprise. 


	5. Flash forward to da future: three years ...

Three years after the revival  
  
Chapter 5 of Poison and Life Berries  
  
A Pok?mon fanfic by DJ Flipstar X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow. I actually started this the day after i posted up Chapter 4. As the title says, this story takes place after Ash is revived. The official trading cards say that Ash is 10, Misty is 11, and Brock is 12. (But they look so much older....) Although this suggests that they should be three years older by now, they must have grown at least a little during their adventures. So I assume it's been two years since they met each other. That would make Ash 15, Misty 16, Brock 17, and Breeder Joy 18. Now that we're done with the age technicalites, let's get on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I ain't the owner of Pok?mon, nor the artist, nor the genius who thought it up. Those roles belong to Pok?mon creator Satoshi Tajiri. I also don't own any of the songs that are going to be mentioned; those belong to the artists who sang them.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
[Singing]  
  
*Noise*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think I'll change this fic's rating to R, due to content.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmph! Mmph!"  
  
Misty struggled against the powers that bound her, but she could hardly move. She was floating up in the air, in a dark and cold area. Her mouth was gagged with a cloth that looked like an Ekans, while her hands and feet were bound with miniature Arbok. She watched helplessly as her friend Ash faced off against a gigantic Arbok, about three times bigger than Ash. For some reason, Ash couldn't move.  
  
Misty's eyes widened in horror as Ash was hit with a huge barrage of Poison Stings, the spikes flaming white and the size of Misty's body. Ash was impaled repeatedly as thick blood gushed out of his wounds. Misty found it impossible to close her eyes to this atrocitity happening in front of her. She could only watch as Ash rotted into a skeleton, then crumbling into dust. Misty wanted to cry, but found that her eyes would not let her do so.  
  
The gigantic Arbok reared its head and faced Misty. Its eyes were blue, and inside them, Misty could feel Jessie's soul within them. The eyes seemed to taunt Misty at her loss. Then Misty found that she was free of her bonds....and she was backed in an alleyway. Misty desperately looked around for something-anything- to defend herself. She found a handgun spinning in the air to her left. It was a five-seven, your average looking handgun. Misty picked it up and raised it, getting ready to fire. She pressed the trigger...  
  
...and the gun jammed.  
  
Misty looked at the gun in alarm. "Oh shit!" She muttered to herself. She pressed the trigger a couple more times before giving up. Her only recourse was to start running. When she turned around, the wall had disappeared. She started running and somehow tripped. When she landed, she was stuck to the ground and couldn't move. The Arbok slithered closer to her, raised itself up, and fired those spikes at her. Misty, knowing it was hopeless, raised her arms to cover herself, closed her eyes, screamed...  
  
...and woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty woke up with a start. She bolted up, grabbed her trusty five-seven handgun, and aimed at at the wall on instinct, breathing heavily for a few moments.  
  
It was a hot summer night in Cerulean city, with a full moon shining into Misty's room in the Cerulean City gym. Misty had been sleeping nude to ward off the heat, with only a thin blue blanket on. She had gotten the gun by studying hypnotism, and convinced her sisters to get her one. Now, as the blanket fell down a little, revealing soft, sweaty curves, Misty lowered the gun, hugged her knees to her, and sobbed into them.  
  
It had been three years ever since Ash had died of heavy Arbok poison and she had tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff. She remembered how Ash, thinking that was no one was there, had thought aloud that he loved Misty. There was no denying it: Misty also had loved Ash. She still did, even though he was only a memory.  
  
"To-ge-toge?"  
  
Misty looked up. Through her teary eyes, she could see her Togetic. She remembered how joyous she was when, two years ago, her Togepi had evolved into Togetic. The new Pok?mon hardly resembled its previous form. The spiky top of the Togepi was now the Togetic's back. The Togetic had short wings, which allowed it to fly short distances, and legs about 6 inches long. Togetic had a neck as half as long as its legs, and its head resembled that of an eagle. Its eyes, however, were still those of a Togepi.  
  
Now Misty's Togetic flew up and chirped a little. Misty smiled a bit.  
  
"You're right, Togetic. There's no use moping. That was the past....and besides, I have a show tomorrow. Time to get some rest. Good night. And thanks."  
  
Togetic looked at Misty's sleeping form quizzically. What did she just say? He really didn't understand the human language....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT!*  
  
Nurse Joy woke up from her sleep and groggily looked at the clock. 3 AM. God damn it, who the hell would have the nerve to wake up someone at the middle of the night? She hated two facts about living in the Pok?mon center: one, the damned desk buzzer used to signal a Nurse to the front desk was connected to her bedroom in the center, and two, she hated the fact that her center in Cerulean City was one of the ones chosen to give overnight service.  
  
Cerulean City was hot that night, and Joy had only been sleeping in her panties. She got up and put on a pink bathrobe, while muttering something about how the Dark Joys were lucky that they didn't have to take care of often unruly Pok?mon. "Damned black-suited lucky bitches," she muttered. "This had better be good, or I'll kill the asshole who woke me up." To stick to that, she tucked a gun in her bathrobe.  
  
Nurse Joy walked up to the counter and saw a tall teenager in a black t-shirt that fit snugly on him. His jeans were quite long, and he wore an old Pok?mon league cap. His hair was quite long, but at least combed. A bit. He had two strange red tattoos on his cheeks. Joy might have found him cute if she was a bit more awake. In his arms was a Pikachu wrapped in a blood-soaked blue vest.  
  
Normally, Nurse Joy would have been a bit concerned, but she was still groggy. She walked up to the boy and asked in a monotonous voice, "Welcome to the Pok?mon Center. How can I help you?"  
  
The boy handed her his Pikachu. "My Pikachu got a nasty cut while we were getting here. Could you check up on him?"  
  
Joy frowned at this. Waking her up at 3 AM just for this? "Alright," she said. "Let's get a look at him." She showed him a black round device, about the size of a half-dollar. "Place your right thumb on this fingerprint ID, and show your Pok?dex, if you have one." The boy reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a very old model, about three years old. At the same time, he placed his thumb on the fingerprint reader.  
  
Joy glanced at the name that showed on the Pok?dex and the name on the screen that showed the name of who the fingerprint belonged to. Ash Ketchum. Alright, she would have to treat this Ash's Pikachu, then she could go back to her comfortable bed...wait a minute. Ash Ketchum?! Joy's eyes snapped to attention. She stared at the name on both screens. Yep. They both read Ash Ketchum. The same boy who had crashed into her clinic five years ago in Officer Jenny's bike?  
  
"It can't be...I thought you were dead!" She yelled. Ash only stared back in silence. Finally, Joy called Chansey over. Joy handed Pikachu to Chansey, who then went into the double doors. Joy turned to face Ash. "Chansey and Apprentice Joy can take care of that wound," she said. "Now, I think you and I should talk...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joy sat back on the couch in amazement. She could not believe what she was hearing. "So...let me get this straight. You died, but was revived with the Life Berry. So now you have the powers of your Pikachu. That much I understand. Could you repeat the next part?"  
  
Ash nodded. "It took me a year to control my powers. Pikachu and I can now form the electricity into any shape for a few minutes. We fired a huge barrage of electricity to break the blockage that sealed us in the clearing. Once we were free, we ventured into the cave. It took us three days to get out, and two years to get here."  
  
Joy leaned back. She could not believe this. After a while, she asked, "So what brings you here to Cerulean City?"  
  
Ash replied, "I wanted to check up on Misty, but I don't want her to know that I'm alive. It would be too awkward if she knew. The easiest way is to challenge her to a Pok?mon battle with a different name."  
  
"Not anymore," Joy said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Security is tight around the place. You won't just be able to challenge her right away. It would take weeks to get the necessary permission. The only way you could challenge her immediately is to get past the guards without making a huge fuss. Misty declared that a long time ago, when the Triple Trio attacked the area. They slaughtered so many people...."  
  
"Wait," Ash said. "What is the Triple Trio?"  
  
Joy shuddered. "They are now the leaders of Team Rocket. Rumor has it that they killed their old boss and took lead of Team Rocket. The Trio consist of a redhead female, a bluehead male, and a talking Meowth."  
  
"I know them!" Ash exclaimed. "I was their first victim."  
  
"You're their first victim?!" Joy said. "You must be who the Trio are talking about. Something about a twerp being the first victim. But that isn't our problem right now. Our problem is how you will get in."  
  
"Hmmmm...."  
  
"I know a way," Joy said. She showed Ash two tickets. "These will get us in tomorrow. I won these a while ago for tomorrow's party at the Cerulean City Gym. Now I have a use for two of these."  
  
"But what are they?"  
  
"These are tickets to get to the Misty's party tomorrow."  
  
"She's having a party?"  
  
"Yes. She's the DJ. However, she prefers to sing the songs out instead of using records. She's quite good-her main skill involves an electronic keyboard and a special microphone which allows her to change her voice's tone. Basically, if you request a song, she can sing it. Rumor has it that she will play an original song for this party."  
  
"Wow. What's her DJ name?"  
  
"Hmm...oh yeah! DJ Kasumi."  
  
"Wow. Nice name." Just then, a tone chimed, indicating that Chansey was done healing Pikachu. Chansey rolled out with Pikachu. Pikachu jumped and landed on Ash's shoulder. Ash smiled at Pikachu. "Well Pikachu, we're going to a party tomorrow...and we're going to see Misty."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come one, come all! Welcome to THE DJ Kasumi's party, in honor of her third year anniversary of becoming the greatest DJ! Please have your tickets ready at the front of the line, thank you, keep it moving...."  
  
Ash, Pikachu, and Joy went to the front and flashed the tickets. The guards only stood around and looked intimidating. Ash thought,   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty picked up a blue shirt-her favorite-and put them on. Just as she was going to put on her favorite pants-blue bell-bottoms that sparkled-the door opened. Misty blushed and tried to cover herself, and was quite relieved when she found out it was only her blonde sister, Daisy. "Hi Daisy," She said.  
  
Daisy smiled. "Hi Misty."  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to congratulate you on your success. I still remember how, three years ago, you tried to commit suicide. Now look at you! You've become the greatest DJ I've ever seen! It's great to see how much you've changed."  
  
Misty smiled sheepishly. "Aw thanks sis."  
  
Daisy hugged her. "Now make me proud and do you best."  
  
Misty grinned. "You bet I will!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty leapt onto the stage. "Hi everybody, I'm DJ Kasumi, and welcome to my party! It's great to see you all here! Are you ready to party?" The crowd roared with delight. Misty yelled into her headphone. "I can't hear you!"  
  
"YYYEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Misty smiled. "Now that's much better! I'd like to start off this party with a song by Darude-Sandstorm! Remember, if you want a certain song, tell my sisters and they'll get the information to me! Now LET'S PARTY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Misty took her electronic keyboard and started playing music. Her notes were extremely accurate to the original song. Then in a heartbeat, the rhythm changed to play "Days Go By" by Dirty Vegas. Even her voice was so altered she sounded like a male person. Someone then mentioned "Halloween" by Aqua. Her voice kept alternating between the male and female singers of that group. Her voice suddenly altered to Eminem as she sang "Without Me". She altered again to Sum 41 as she sang "Fat Lip". Then she started singing Faye Wong's "Eyes on Me". This went on for a few hours, with a few breaks so that she could get her voice back, and the people could rest. Finally, she stopped, and the people cheered.  
  
She noticed a boy who just stood in the back, watching her. The boy was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He wore an old Pok?mon cap, and a Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder. He reminded Misty of Ash.  
  
She didn't know that was Ash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash could not believe Misty. She had certainly changed. Her voice was not as perky as when he knew her, but now had a soft wisdom. Her hair was short, but no longer tied up into a carrot stick. Her figure was much more curvy by now. Ash knew right now that Misty was doing just fine. When the party was over, Ash saw everybody just standing there, getting ready to slow dance. They seemed to know what Misty was going to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty was quiet for a few moments. Then she spoke up. "I would like to end this party with a song I wrote up a few months after i became a DJ. Those of you who frequently attend my parties know what this song is. I have no title for it, but it needs no title. It is dedicated to my dead friend, Ash Ketchum." She then started singing....  
  
[out here in the quiet of the night]  
  
[beneath the stars and moon]  
  
[we both know we've got something on our mind]  
  
[we won't admit but it's true]  
  
[you look at me, I look away]  
  
[I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start]  
  
[I wanna tell you but I'm afraid that you might break my heart]  
  
[Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do]  
  
[I wanna tell what I'm feeling and to say that]  
  
[I~Love~you]  
  
Misty didn't just conjure this up from her mind. This pretty much happened every night while she was with the group.  
  
[I practice all the things that I could say]  
  
[Line by line, every word]  
  
[I tell myself, today could be the day]  
  
[but every time, I lose my nerve]  
  
[I look at you, you look away]  
  
[I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start]  
  
[I wanna tell you but I'm afraid that you might break my heart]  
  
[Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do]  
  
[I wanna tell what I'm feeling and to say that]  
  
[I~Love~you]  
  
Misty was thinking now.   
  
[Why]  
  
[Why do you turn away]  
  
[It must be you're afraid like me]  
  
[I try]  
  
[But I can't pretend that I]  
  
[Don't feel for you the way I do]  
  
[Can't you see]  
  
[I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start]  
  
[I wanna tell you but I'm afraid that you might break my heart]  
  
[Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do]  
  
[I wanna tell what I'm feeling and to say that]  
  
[I~Love~you]  
  
At the end of the song, everybody cheered. Ash merely stayed silent. Misty smiled and said, "Thank you all for coming! Good night everybody!" As everybody turned to leave, Ash got up. Joy turned to him and whispered, "Remember, you have to get to her room. There's a label on it. If you can get there without the guards catching you, you can battle her. Good luck!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash thought he knew the layout of the Gym from his last visit as he and Pikachu snuck behind the stage. That's why he was so suprised to find himself in a hall with only one wall covered in fish tanks. The other wall was covered with advertising posters of DJ Kasumi. Some posters were very small, while there were some, behind large frames of glass, that were large enough to cover part of a wall. Ash couldn't help but stare at the poster. It was of DJ Kasumi's first performance. There was writing on the poster that was off. The writing said "mooR s`ytsiM". Something was very odd about it, but he really couldn't tell what it was....  
  
A noise behind Ash startled him. Ash turned around and saw a shadow of someone approaching. He didn't see any doors around him, but the hallway was quite tight. He had an idea. Ash lept up and spread out his arms and legs. He pressed himself flat against the ceiling, pushing against the walls for support. Pikachu remained on the ground, standing still. He knew exactly what to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guardian DJ walked in. He was one of the guards around the place. He had on a light blue suit, with a walkie-talkie on his belt.  
  
DJ liked his job. It was one of the few jobs where one could kick some ass without getting in trouble for it. As he rounded the corner, he saw a Pikachu on the ground, just sitting. He put on some rubber gloves, and went to pick it up, while saying, "Hmm? How did you get in?" Just as he picked it up, he felt something fall behind him. DJ was about to turn around when he felt something strike his neck. A second later, he fell down, unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash stood for a while above the body of the guard he had just knocked out. Then he noticed Pikachu sniffing at the same poster they were staring at a few minutes ago. He took another look at the lettering, then took out his Pok?dex. Ash set the talking dictionary on 'silent' mode, activated the translation feature, and scanned "mooR s`ytsiM". After a while, the dictionary flashed a translation of the words in front of him: "Misty's Room".  
  
Ash had reached his destination. He found a handle on the frame and pulled. Nothing happened. He tried to pull it back, and it slid to the left, revealing Misty's Room. He stepped in and closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*BING*  
  
Daisy looked up from the counter. "I'm sorry, but if you want to challenge Misty, you will have to...hi Brock! Hi Joy!"  
  
"Hey there, Daisy, long time no see," Brock said. He was 17 now, and was wearing a brown t-shirt and pants. Holding his hand was one Breeder Joy, also 17. Breeder Joy looked like a regular Nurse Joy, except that her hair was down. Also, instead of wearing the standard Joy dress, she was also wearing a brown shirt and jeans.  
  
Daisy smiled. "So you two are a couple now?"  
  
Joy smiled. "Yep!" She said happily. Daisy also smiled. "Well, you two make a very cute couple. So what brings you here to the gym?"  
  
Brock said, "We wanted to chat with Misty over tea. You know, to reflect on old times and to...you know...see if she's fine ever since...well, you know when...."  
  
"Okay," Daisy replied. "Just follow me to the dance hall, where she'll be in a while after getting a few things."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty whistled a happy tune as she walked to her room. She didn't remember ever being this happy ever since Ash had died. As she turned a corner though, she stopped whistling at what she saw.  
  
DJ, one of her guards, was sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Misty ran up to him and yelled into his ear, "WAKE UP! NO ONE SLEEPS ON THE JOB!" DJ barely opened his gray eyes, and said in a groggy voice, "Misty...I got knocked out...Don't fire me...Pikachu...." before falling asleep again.  
  
Misty picked up DJ's radio and shouted into it. "ATTENTION ALL GUARDS! LOOK FOR ANY SUSPICIOUS CHARACTERS HANGING AROUND THE PREMISES! EILEEN, I WANT YOU TO PICK UP DJ. HE'S BEEN KNOCKED OUT BY THE INTRUDER." The guards understood.  
  
Misty stood up and walked to her room. When she turned on the light, no one was there. As she shut the door behind her, however, she felt a downward wind right behind her. She turned to find the silent boy who had reminded her of Ash. On his shoulder was a Pikachu.  
  
The boy had the nerve to point directly into her face. "I, Tom Ato of Pallet Town, challenge you, Misty Waterflower, to a Pok?mon battle!" Misty was going to say no, but then she remembered that damn promise: People who make it to her room without the guards catching them get to battle her. Misty grumbled a bit, then said, "All right, you may have this battle. Follow me to the gym." She spoke in the walkie-talkie again. "Cancel the search. I found him in my room, and you know what that means."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Ash followed Misty to the gym, he was thinking, His thoughts about this stopped when they went to the dance hall. "Why are we here?" He asked. "This doesn't look like the gym." Misty pressed a button on the wall. The dancing stage where Misty sang slid into the wall. The dance floor slid apart and retracted into the wall, revealing a pool. Misty faced Ash, whose jaw had dropped. "We will battle here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisy heard the dance hall changing into a battle arena long before she got there. she thought. She motioned for Brock and Joy to run with her. When she got to the dance hall, she found that it had changed to the battle arena. Misty was standing there with a black-shirted male with round red tattoos on his cheeks. On his shoulder was a Pikachu.  
  
Daisy's eyes widened. This was the male the guards were searching for!  
  
Misty turned and saw Daisy. She grinned and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Heh, Hi Daisy. Hi Brock. Hi Joy. You all caught me at a bad time. You see, this guy-" she jerked her head to Ash "-got to my room, so now I gotta battle him." She turned to Ash. "Ready to battle, Tom?"  
  
'Tom' nodded. "Let's do this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DJ (concious now) spoke the rules. "This will be a 3 against 3 battle, no time limit, with Gym leader Misty Waterflower versus challenger Tom Ato of Pallet Town. BEGIN!"  
  
Daisy, Brock, and Joy were watching this battle. Brock was wondering why Tom looked so familiar.  
  
Misty shouted, "You may have the skills to get to my room undetected, but your skills cannot defeat me! Go Gyarados!" A huge water-snake with fangs popped out and roared at the challenger.  
  
Ash wasn't fazed. "Heh, Gyarados. Haven't seen those in a long time. Go Pikachu. End this one in 30 seconds. Thundershock." Pikachu leapt up. "PI-KA-CHUUUUUUU!!!" The Gyarados roared in pain, but wasn't finished yet. Misty smirked. "I know that water-types are weak to electric attacks. So I trained all my Pok?mon to be resistant to thunder. Nice try. Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" In reality, though, Misty was quite worried. I never saw a thundershock that powerful before. She stopped worrying as Gyarados fired a huge jet of water at the Pikachu.   
  
Ash didn't panic. "Pikachu. Electric shield." Electricity went from Pikachu's cheeks onto his outstretched palms. The electricity formed into a yellow, translucent barrier. The water was stopped by the electricity. Ash smiled. "Not only does it block attacks, but the water is going to conduct the electricity right into Gyarados' mouth." Sure enough, Gyarados was hit by a huge amount of electricity. The counterattack knocked Gyarados out.  
  
Misty mumbled a curse under her breath. Then she returned Gyarados. "Not bad, Tom. But how will you face this?! Go Feraligatr!" A huge, upright crocodile jumped up from the pool and landed on one of the mats. Misty smiled this time. "Feraligatr is the furthest evolution of Totodile. He is way stronger than Gyarados, because his first form was trained by my best friend, Ash Ketchum! He may be dead, but he is still with us now, as his soul will guide me to victory! Feraligatr, use scratch attack!  
  
Ash thought, before responding. "Pikachu. Lightning blade, 25% power. We don't want to kill it." Electricity flowed again into Pikachu's paws. This time, they formed the shape of a sword. Pikachu ran up to Feraligatr with amazing speed and swung the sword up. The sword hit right between Feraligatr. Had it been a real sword, the water-type would have been sliced in half. Instead, Feraligatr fell down, knocked out.  
  
Misty was very suprised. "DAMN! Feraligatr, return!" She faced Ash. "Well now, you're quite good. I have never seen an attack like that. But I have one Pok?mon that isn't weak to lightning. Go Togetic!" The evolution of Togepi appeared out of nowhere. "My Togetic is psychic. I learned that a long time ago when he cast Metronome. Show that Pikachu your power, Togetic! METRONOME!"  
  
The Togetic started to moving its arms in midair and chanted, "Toge, toge, toge...." Pikachu braced itself for whatever was going to happen. When Togetic suddenly yelled, "TOGE!" Pikachu ducked.  
  
Nothing happened. Pikachu looked up and saw Togetic twitching on the ground. Misty stared in horror. "Oh no! Togetic used splash!"  
  
Ash started laughing. "Bwa hahahahaha! Splash, the most worthless attack ever! Pikachu, thundershock!" Pikachu shocked Togetic, knocking it out. DJ raised a flag and yelled, "The victory goes to challenger Tom Ato!"  
  
Misty was quite pissed. "You got lucky! If Togetic had used any powerful attack, you would have been wiped out!"  
  
Ash shrugged and said, "Yes, I admit I did get lucky there," much to Misty's suprise. No one she had ever battled would admit they got lucky. Ash continued. "But a win's a win, so I'll take my Cascade Badge now, if you please."  
  
Misty gave in. "All right, here you go. Catch!" She threw something into the air. Ash lifted his hand and caught the tear-shaped badge. "Now then," Misty said. "We should go to the Pok?mon center. Hey Brock, Joy, you coming?"  
  
The two had been watching the match with great interest. "We'll follow you, but we can't go in. We're banned, remember?" Misty remembered. "Oh yeah... oh well, come anyway!"  
  
As the four walked away, Violet, Misty's older sister, watched from the shadows with dull, lifeless eyes. She picked up a cell phone, dialed a number, and spoke into it. "The target is heading for the Pok?mon center in Cerulean City. Over." When she hung up, her eyes seemed to grow back to life. She shook her head and mumbled, "How did I get here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah stood in the dark room, waiting for something to happen. The redhead was getting bored. Here she was, in Dark Joy Central, waiting to get her assignment, and she had waited a while. She had even dressed up in a blue officer suit, as the job required it. Suddenly, four TV screens turned on in front of her. Four Dark Joys appeared on the screen.  
  
Sarah frowned. "Finally. What took so long?"  
  
Dark Joy 1 remained expressionless. "Patience, assassin. It should not matter to you, since you will be greatly rewarded. Your mission is to assassinate a certain rebel Joy."  
  
Dark Joy 2 spoke up. "Her location has been revealed to us by a gym leader of Cerulean City. The gym leader has a secret device on her neck with a Dark Joy's soul. The Dark Joy can take over her body at any time. Many people have these devices implanted in them without them knowing."  
  
Now it was Dark Joy 3's turn. "Breeder Joy is heading for the Pok?mon Center in Cerulean City. She is accompanioned by three other people: Brock of Pewter Gym, Misty Waterflower of Cerulean Gym, and Victorious Challenger Tom Ato of Pallet Town. Your mission is to assassinate Breeder Joy without getting caught. She has remained alive too long, and might cause other Joys to rebel."  
  
Sarah shook her head. "I refuse to do this. I only assassinate for good, not something like this."  
  
Dark Joy 4 shook her head. "You have no choice," she said. "If you will not follow orders, we have no choice. FIRE DARK JOY SOUL SHELL!" Sarah felt something hit her neck before falling unconscious. Her head tipped down. When it was raised, her green eyes had no life in them.  
  
Dark Joy 4 smiled. "Who is in that body now?" Sarah-or at least her body-smiled back. "Dark Joy Soul speaking. Ready to assassinate the rogue Joy."  
  
The Dark Joys grinned. "Perfect."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHOO-HOO!" Misty whooped. "Life feels good!"  
  
She, 'Tom', Brock, and Breeder Joy were walking to the Pok?mon Center. She was reminded about the days when she, Ash, and Brock used to travel in towns like this, looking for the Center.  
  
Ash was puzzled. "Why are you cheering? You just got your ass kicked."  
  
"Because," Misty said. She pointed forward. A huge crowd of fans were in front of them, shouting "DJ Kasumi rules!""There she is!" Misty took a deep breath and yelled, "I NEED TO GET TO THE CENTER RIGHT NOW! PLEASE MOVE!" The fans scattered outside of the building. Misty grinned at Ash. "Heh, manipulation of fans feels good."  
  
Ash and Misty walked into the Center, while Brock and Breeder Joy stood outside and chatted. Joy looked up and saw them. "Hey As-Tom. Hey Misty. Who won?"  
  
Misty frowned. "How did you know that we battled?" Joy smiled mischievously. "I have my ways. So who won?"  
  
Misty jerked her head towards Ash. "This guy did. Both of our Pok?mon need healing now, if you please."  
  
Joy smiled. "Okay then, give me your Pok?mon and they'll be okay in a few minutes. No IDs required; I know the both of you."  
  
Misty was suprised. "You know this guy?!" Joy nodded. "His Pikachu also needed healing earlier. Well, I'll just take your Pok?mon and heal them. See you in a few minutes!"  
  
When Joy shut the hospital door behind her, her eyes turned lifeless. Joy's body reached into a pocket and pulled out a cell phone. She pressed a few numbers and spoke into it. "Target is in front of Cerulean Center. Do not let her get away!" Joy clicked the phone, and her eyes gained life again. She shook her head. I hate it when I lose conciousness like that!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ummm...Joy?"  
  
"Yes, Brock?"  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Happy anniversary."  
  
"Oh Brock! Thank y-" *BANG!*  
  
"Joy?! What's wrong?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was that?!" Misty said. "It sounded like a gunshot. We better go check." Ash agreed and followed her outside to a horrifying scene....  
  
Breeder Joy was limp in Brock's arms, facing downward. There was a bullet wound on her back. Ash could tell this shot was fatal.  
  
Brock turned Joy around so he could see her. Blood was tricking out of Joy's nose and mouth. "Joy, say something. Please say you're still alive!"  
  
Joy stared up into the air. "I was a fool," she whispered in a hollow voice. "To think that I could challenge the power of the Dark Joy..."  
  
"You're not foolish." Brock held her dying body close. "You tried, and you eluded them for three years." He held her even tighter, and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry, Joy. I'll make sure they pay. They are the fools. I'll put your soul at peace."  
  
Joy gave a gentle smile. "I'm not foolish...such kind words, Brock. I feel already at peace..." She then closed her eyes and breathed one last breath.  
  
Breeder Joy, the only kind in the world, was dead.  
  
Brock started sobbing. "Joy...who would do this? WHO?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nurse Joy watched from the inside of the Center. She was speaking into a cell phone. "Mission accomplished. Very good job; only one shot. Very impressive." She clicked the phone and her eyes came back to life again. The real her stared at the scene outside. "Oh no...that's horrible! The Dark Joys are taking this too far!"  
  
The Dark Joy Soul heard this. it thought. The Soul took over Joy's body...again. Nurse Joy rang the cell again. "Eliminate the body. NOW! This Joy is becoming rebellious, but she's too valuable to lose. I'll kill her memory after, but remove the body first." She hang up the phone and returned the body to Joy. Just then, one of the center's phones rang. Joy shook her head, and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" A familiar voice-and face-came on.  
  
"Nurse Joy!" Professor Oak said. He looked quite old and tired. "Thank goodness I got your number! I've been trying to contact Cerulean Gym, but the number was always busy for some reason. Then I figured to call you. Is there any way you can get Misty to the phone, fast?! It's about Delia Ketchum!"  
  
Joy was suprised. "She's standing in front of the Center right now."  
  
"Perfect! Get her to this phone pronto!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty was standing next to Brock. She, too, was crying. "Poor Brock....SNIFF...." To make it worse, the body suddenly burned, and Brock barely got out of the way. Just then, Nurse Joy called to her. "Professor Oak is waiting for you. Something's happened to Miss Ketchum, and he wants to talk to you." She silently mouthed to Ash, "You better go too."  
  
Ash was very suprised. "Something happened to Mo-Miss Ketchum?" He followed Misty into the Center.  
  
Oak was waiting for Misty. He didn't see Ash. "There you are!" He exclaimed. "You know a lot about psychic powers right?"  
  
Misty nodded. "Of course...I've been quite fascinated by it since I found out Togetic was psychic."  
  
Oak nodded. "Good. Then help me out here. A few days ago, something strange happened at the Ketchum house. Let me show you a photo." He held up a snapshot. The house was encased in crystal. Misty looked shocked. "What happened?"  
  
Oak said, "I don't know. When I tried to call Delia, there was a message. Let me replay it." The screen with Oak's face shrank to the corner, and Delia appeared. She certainly looked different. She had some gray hair, and there were hints of wrinkles showing. She had deep bags under her eyes, and she looked like she had been crying. Also, she had a strange pink dot on each of her cheeks, the size of a quarter. Although she was totally nude, She started speaking. "Hello, you have reached the Ketchum residence. Unfortunately, I will not answer your calls about me sealing my house. In fact, I will never answer another call again."  
  
She took a breath. "In case you did not know, my son is dead."-she started crying here-"He has been dead for three years. And I miss him. I want to be with him. But I can't. I don't want to die yet. I will not die yet. The only place where he exists now is in my memories. And that is where I will go in a deep sleep chamber I have created...." She was crying hard by now. The screen shut off and read 'Voice Only', indicating that the face could not be seen. "I'm sorry...I just miss my son so much...." The message ended there, and Oak's face stretched to fill the screen again. "As far as we can tell, the barrier is psychic," he said. "Can you tell us what to do to free her?"  
  
Misty pondered. "Well, this isn't fair. I have to deal with the pain of losing Ash, and she gets to sleep!"  
  
Ash spoke up. "Well, you ain't her mom. You don't know the pain-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Misty yelled, suprising everyone in the room. "I don't care! I loved him as much as his mom did! You don't even know him!"  
  
"On the contrary," he replied. "I know him a lot more than you did."  
  
Oak heard all this. "Tom? Is that you?"  
  
Ash smiled. "How ya doing, Prof?"  
  
oak-for the first time in days-smiled. "Tom! I can't believe this! It's been a long time since I last saw you. I remember you and Ash, best of friends. How's life?" Ash grinned even wider. "I just got a Cascade Badge!" Then he turned serious. "I saw that message from Miss Ketchum. I can't believe she, of all people, would do that. I always thought she was so strong-willed...."  
  
Misty, after staying silent from shock for a while, spoke up. "I need to see the barrier. I'm going to get Togetic to warp Tom and I there." Just then, Joy walked out with the Pok?mon. "Your Pok?mon are now healed."  
  
"Perfect." Misty grabbed the Pok?ball that contained Togetic. "Togetic! Teleport us to Pallet Town!" The psychic Pok?mon came out and started chanting. Ash and Misty glowed. A second later, they disappeared...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...and reappeared in Pallet Town.  
  
Ash looked around. Pallet had changed a lot. The last time he was here, the place was quiet and rural. Now it had paved roads, and was somewhat busier than the last time he saw this place. Still, compared to most cities, it was still quiet.  
  
Ash and Misty located the Ketchum residence quickly. There, they saw that Oak was waiting for them. Oak nodded when he saw the two. "I'm glad you're here," he said. "Tell me what you think of this barrier."  
  
Misty took a close look at it. "Hmm...the only way that anyone could have created this kind of barrier is with Mr. Mime powers...oh shit."  
  
Oak was suprised. "What?"  
  
Misty gritted her teeth. "It means that Miss Ketchum found a Life Berry. She must have killed herself and order Mr. Mime to eat it on her, splattering the juice on her body. Therefore, she was revived with Mr. Mime powers."  
  
Oak stared. "Whoa...."  
  
Misty continued. "In order to break this barrier, one who was revived by the Life Berry can destroy it. However, the capsule inside is thicker, and will require two people. It could take us years to find anyone with Life Berry marks...unless...." She abruptly turned to Ash. "Something's been bothering me ever since I saw you. Those marks on your cheeks look just like that of a Pikachu. I suspect something...."  
  
"That I was revived? Incorrect. I have had these marks ever since I was a boy. Right, Prof?"  
  
Oak nodded.  
  
Misty blinked. "Then forgive me for the assumption. Now then, Togetic, get ready to teleport...huh?"  
  
The Psychic-type was wobbling for a while, then fell asleep.  
  
Misty grinned sheepishly. "Heh, I forget Togetic is still young. He can only teleport at such a distance only once, I'm afraid. Then he needs rest. Do you know where we can rest?" Oak nodded. "Feel free to use my house for tonight. Thank you so much for telling me about this. Let us go to my house."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night....  
  
Misty tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Part of the reason was because she was wearing her DJ clothes, which were uncomfortable to sleep in, but another part was Tom. Something was going on with him. Those marks on his cheeks were just too out-of-place to be normal. Despite what Oak had said, she still didn't think it was normal.  
  
She heard something outside her door. It was a very faint noise, but it was there. She got up opened her door, making sure it did not make a noise. She barely saw 'Tom' at the corner of the hall before he disappeared at an unhuman speed.   
  
She ran outside and found 'Tom' dashing toward th Ketchum residence. She followed as fast as she could. However, when she got there, she found a huge hole on the wall. She peered inside.  
  
Ash stared at his nude mom floating in a strange liquid inside the crystal capsule. Delia certainly looked different from the message; her skin was quite smooth and shiny. She was also quite slim, and her hair was untied. She was smiling peacefully in there. Ash thought. He held out his arms. "Lightning sword," he whispered. A good amount of electricity formed in his outstretched hands, forming a sword shape. He slashed at the top of the crystal, but only succeeded in creating a scratch, which quickly reformed. He quietly cursed. "Don't worry, Mom," he whispered. "I'll get you out someday."  
  
Misty was shocked when she heard 'Tom' call Delia "Mom". She thought.   
  
Ash suddenly noticed a strange scent in the air. It smelled like Misty. he thought. He turned toward the shrinking hole he had made in the crystal barrier and saw Misty. She stepped out. "Ash? Is that really...you?" Ash stayed silent. His mind raced. I can't let her find out yet! He dashed toward the entrance, right behind Misty, and whacked her somewhere on her neck. Misty twitched, then fell over, unconcious. Ash grunted. He had picked up that technique on his travels. It could erase very recent memories. Ash hoped he had perfected it enough so that Misty wouldn't remember what just happened. He picked her up and brought her to the guest room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning....  
  
Misty woke up on her bed. She felt completely refreshed, but something in the back of her head bothered her. Something had happened last night, but she couldn't remember what. She got up and went to the living room, where she found Oak and 'Tom' waiting for her at the door. "Ready to go?" 'Tom' asked.  
  
She nodded. Togetic went to her shoulder. "Togetic, teleport Ash and I back to Cerulean City! Bye, Professor!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Ash, Misty, and Togetic disappeared in a flash of white.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Cerulean City Gym....  
  
Ash and Misty stared at the gym. Three very familiar people where standing in front of it, standing in front of Daisy, Violet, and Lily, each tied up.  
  
"Ah, Gym Leader Misty. Good to see you. Hand over Togetic now, or your sisters will die."  
  
"You three!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Ohohohoho! Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Ahahahaha! And make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devestation"  
  
"To unite all peoples within the nation"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
  
"To extend out reach to the stars above"  
  
"Jessie"  
  
"James"  
  
"The Triple Trio kill at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now, or die in the ensuing fight!"  
  
"Meow! Thats right!"  
  
Jessie looked pretty much the same as before, except that her hair was tied in a ponytail, ending with a sharp spike. James had cut and spiked his hair. Meowth was the same. All three had metal backpacks.  
  
"I don't believe this," Misty said. "You dare attack in the middle of daylight, when the Jennys could easily outnumber you?"  
  
Jessie smirked. "I suggest you look behind you."  
  
Ash and Misty suddenly caught a putrid scent in the air. They turned around and saw a very ugly scene. Thousands upon thousands of Jenny corpses laid behind them. Not only where there many dead officers, there were also a lot of civilians caught in the stray fire. They did not see Brock in the pile.  
  
Misty stared at the atrocity behind her. "How could you kill so many people?!"  
  
James smirked this time. "We're the Tirple Trio. We do whatever we want. Now hand over the Togetic, or...well, you know."  
  
Meowth spoke up. "And don't try anything psychic. Here we have a psychic disruptor, which cancel out psychic enaminations in the air." He held up a box with a red T-cubed logo. "Your Togetic is helpless while this is here." While Misty silently cursed, Meowth walked up to Ash. "And who's this here? Well, whoever you are, you better give up your Pok?mon too, if you want to live." The cocky cat strutted up to Ash. "Come on now, don't be shy...hey, why do you look so familiar?" Meowth suddenly sensed a very powerful attack coming his way, and barely got out of the way as Ash quickly lifted his arm. Meowth stared. "What was that?" he asked. He then felt a sharp pain on his side, and found that he was bleeding from a small wound. Ash grinned. "Had you been one second late, you would have been sliced in half. Let me show you something else." He then seemed to disappear as he raced with inhuman speed, and ended up next to the psychic disruptor. He slashed again, and the machine split in half, now worthless. Ash turned to Misty. "Quick! Get your sisters out of here!" Misty understood. "Togetic! Get my sisters out of here! Teleport to the Center!" Togetic had enough energy to do so, as it and Misty's sisters warped out in a flash of white.  
  
Meowth turned to Ash. "Hey, now I know why you look so familiar. You're our first victim."  
  
Ash shook his head. "Do I look like him?! Besides, he's dead, right?"  
  
Meowth grinned. "Nope. You are the twerp we killed three years ago. I would recognize your scent anywhere." He turned to Jessie and James. "Looks like this guy's been revived with a Life Berry. We better get the hell out of here; he's too-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Ash yelled. He ran to Meowth and slashed. Meowth was prepared this time, and got out of the way. "Let's get out of here!" Meowth said. The trio turned on their backpacks and started to float away at an incredible speed.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" Ash yelled after them. "Pikachu, let's get them!" Pikachu, who's whereabouts had been unknown until now, started following Ash. The two raced away at an incredibly fast speed.  
  
Misty was left behind to dwell in her own shock and suprise. "Ash...you're alive? Why did you not tell me...?" Then she snapped back to reality and started running after them.  
  
She had to find out the truth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Holy hell, he's starting to catch up!" Jessie said as she looked behind. Ash and Pikachu were starting to get very close; in a few seconds, he would have overtaken them.  
  
"Meowth, can't these things go faster?!" James exclaimed.  
  
"I wish," Meowth replied. "This is as fast as it goes. Any faster, and we would be burned up!"  
  
"Then we have no choice but to stay and fight," Jessie said. "Don't worry, there is no way he can stand up to the technology in our backpacks." The three turned around. Ash was taken by suprise and almost tripped, but he made a safe landing. "Well well well, ready to die for your crimes?" he said.  
  
"There's no way you can kill us, and we'll prove it," Jessie said. She pressed a button on the backpack, and machine guns popped out, one in each arm. James and Meowth did the same thing. "FIRE!!!!"  
  
They started shooting at Ash, and saw the bullets go through him. "YES!" James exclaimed. "We got him!"  
  
"Oh, did you really think you could kill me with those pea shooters?" A voice asked from behind them.  
  
The three turned around, and saw Ash and Pikachu unharmed. "I don't get it!" Jessie yelled. "How did you get behind us?"  
  
"Maybe this move will answer it for you. Double team!" In an instant, The Trio was surrounded by multiple Ashes and Pikachus. "Damn! You know how to do Double Team!"  
  
"Yup," the images said. Ash and Pikachu came closer and slashed at the backpacks with Lightning Sword. The backpacks fell off, useless now. Jessie silently cursed. "Fine then, looks like we'll have to use our Pok?mon. Go Arbok!"  
  
"Go Weezing!"  
  
"Where's your other Pok?mon?" Ash asked. Jessie swept her hair back. "At our headquarters. I might as well tell you, seeing as how you will die soon."  
  
"Well," Ash said. "Much as I hate to kill your Pok?mon, I'm afraid I must. After all, their brains must be as rotten as yours now." In a flash, he disappeared and reappeared. One second later, Arbok and Weezing splashed blood and died.  
  
Ash grinned. "Well, that takes care of them. Looks like you're ne-ugh. Why do I suddenly feel dizzy?"  
  
Meowth gave a huge smirk. "It's a recent discovery. Basically, if you're killed by someone, and then revived, then you two share a link. If the murderer gets killed, then the victim also dies of the thing they were killed by."  
  
Ash grunted. "In that case, I'll have to take care of you three before I go. You first," he said, pointing to Meowth. He dashed up and before Meowth knew it, Ash was in front of his face. Meowth slashed with his claws, only to hit the afterimage of Ash. "Behind you," a voice came from behind him. Before Meowth could turn around, though, he felt something go into his brain. A second later, he died.  
  
Ash turned to James. "You're next," he said. He dashed up to James. However, James took a gun from his pocket, and instead of firing forward, he fired backward. The bullet barely grazed Ash on the shoulder. "You really think I'm going to fall for the same trick that you used on Meowth?"  
  
Ash's fever was getting worse. He needed to end this fast. "Okay then, I've got another trick for you." Again, he dashed in front of James. James fired backwards again and turned around, but nothing was there. "Above you!" James barely got to look up in suprise before feeling his brain being fried. He fell unconcious permanently.  
  
Ash finally turned to Jessie. "Best for last, I always say...." Jessie started to run, but her feet got hit with electricity, and she fell, unable to move.   
  
"Wait," Jessie begged as Ash came closer. "I can give you money! I can cure you! Spare me!" Ash held his head. "Why should I? I'm dying right now, and you're going first." He picked up James' gun and fired a bullet into her forehead. Jessie died instantly. "The world is now safe from you three...." he said before falling down. He barely heard a voice in the backround.  
  
"Ash...Ash!!!"  
  
Misty ran up to him. "Ash? Is that you?" Ash nodded feebly. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You never would have believed me," he whispered.  
  
Misty put her hand to his forehead. "Oh no. Your fever is way too high! We have got to get you to a Center!"  
  
"Don't. I'm dying...I don't want any more Joys killed because of me...I just want to tell you something before I go...Three years ago, I loved you. I still do."  
  
Misty's mind sparked. "I love you too, Ash." She leaned in and kissed him for a long time. When they finally parted, Ash smiled. "Thank you, Misty. Thank you for my first and last...kis...." He stopped breathing.  
  
Misty screamed and started sobbing. "NO!! I've lost him again...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter: Epilogue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes:  
  
-Do not think that the fact that the women are nude/scarcely clad in bed (not with each other!) means I'm a perv. I'm not. Much.  
  
-Heh, sorry for making Nurse Joy so OOC (out of character.)  
  
-I used the name "DJ Kasumi" because Misty's name in Japan is Kasumi. And the name sounds so cute.  
  
-That song Misty was singing is called Misty's Song. It's on the (very old) official Pok?mon music soundtrack. Download it sometime; it's quite good.  
  
-I will appear in every fanfic, somehow, someway. Did you spot me yet? (Hint: gray eyes. Except i dont have gray eyes in real life.)  
  
-Anyone recognize the name 'Tom Ato'? In an old episode, the group (Ash, Misty, and Brock) used different names to disguise themselves. Ash was Tom Ato, Misty was Ann Chovy, and Brock was Ceasar Salad. (It had to do with food-as if that wasn't obvious.)  
  
-Heh, never thought I would see the day a Joy and Brock got together. :O  
  
-If you play StarCraft, you will recognize Sarah, a.k.a Sarah Kerrigan. She's one of the Heroes in the game. I just put her in different clothes. BTW, I don't own StarCraft.  
  
-Mwa hahaha, I love killing off characters. Call me horrible, but hey, welcome to my world.  
  
-You know, making characters OOC is quite fun. Especially when the characters are evil as hell.  
  
-If the death scene sounds too cheesy, don't blame me; by the time you're reading this, I STILL have no idea what love is like.  
  
-Delia is Ash's mom's first name. At least it was, in the third movie. In the second (or was it the first?), her name was Muriel. Crazy stuff.  
  
-Hold on.... ::Runs to bathroom, where sounds of throwing up from a cheesy love scene can be heard:: Okay, I'm done...no wait, here we go again.... ::Throws up again::  
  
-This chapter was originally meant to be 3 chapters long. The chapters are, in story order: Three Years After Attempted Suicide, The Crystal House, and Final Confrontation. The Crystal House begins right after Joy dies, and Final Confrontation is after they leave Pallet Town. However, The FBK (another great fanfiction.net writer) told me that I could probably write a long chapter, which might explain the long wait. Actually, I'm glad I wrote like this for this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't forget to Review! 


	6. The Epilogue

The Epilogue  
A Pokémon fanfic by DJ Flipstar X  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ahh...finally, the final chapter in this crazy fanfic saga, Since this is the epilogue, this  
is going to be quite short compared to the entire story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, and it don't own me. Same thing with everything else.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The aftermath of Chapter 5....  
  
The Trio and all of their followers were disbanded after the death of their leaders. No one else could lead as ruthlessly as the original.  
  
Brock went back to his home in Pewter City as a gym leader and breeder. He no longer chased after  
women, preferring to meditate again, as he first did before meeting Ash  
. He also rarely spoke, as many people pointed out   
when he battled. It is said that his meditation paid off by allowing   
him to control his Pokémon by will, scaring the hell out of new trainers.  
  
The Dark Joys continued to infest other people with more Soul Shells. Soon, about 98%  
of the world had been infected within the course of 4 months. No one else knew, even the regular Nurse Joys.  
  
One of the few people who wasn't infected was Delia Oak, safe within her crystal house and her memories.  
  
Flashback, to Ash's funeral....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three young women were sitting in front of the gravestone. All were crying misrably.  
  
"Sigh...I don't believe this." Violet, the one with purple hair, whispered. "How...how could anyone actually die of grief? I thought that was story stuff, but...sigh...."  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh~~!" Lily, the redhead, wailed. "I want my sister back!!!"  
  
"Shh...we shouldn't be crying too much...." Daisy, the oldest and wisest, said. "After all, they can now be together...like it was meant to be."  
  
-------------------------------------  
-----------------R.I.P.--------------  
-------------------------------------  
-------Ash-------------Misty-------  
-----Ketchum------Waterflower--  
-------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------  
-----TOGETHER FOREVER--------  
-------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------  
~End~ 


End file.
